Epic Rap Battles of MLP!
by Hey It's Vinyl Scratch
Summary: This is a Rap Battle to Everypony! Whoooo! This is not related to EPRBOEH. Thank you for understanding.
1. Chapter 1

Epic Rap Battles of MLP!

Hello! This is Epic Battles of MLP, and I proudly present ponies that are in it, to win it!

WARNING: SOME LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, AND MEAN PONIES. THIS IS NOT RELATED TO EPIC PONY RAP BATTLES OF EQUESTRIAN HISTORY! Thank you, for understanding.

First up, Rainbow Dash vs. Derpy Hooves!

_Rainbow Dash_

Name's Rainbow Dash, everypony knows me,

A true BADASS as can be,

I can kick ass in a rap battle, easy!

I don't even need help from Pinkie!

I got swag, that's right, that's so true,

Nopony has that, sorry Derpy, nor do you.

And the pony who is going to win and is going to have a blast,

Everypony can guess it, that's right, RAINBOW DASH!

_Derpy_

Hello, everypony, I'm the best,

My eyesight's good, I'm going on a quest!

Rainbow, you look ugly and easy,

And, you kinda need help from Pinkie,

Sorry Rainbow, you're better off with Sonic, moo.

That's why Hasbro called it THE **SONICRAIN**BOOM!

This battle is done to my awesome moves,

I demand you bow down to DERPY HOOVES!

_Rainbow_

Bow down to you? No way! You're poop!

Do you think anypony would want to be with you?

They went to see me rock the crowd!

Rapping everywhere in the freakin' town!

You sit there with your mouth agape,

While I rap all over the place,

I rock, I'm fast, and I have a face,

And if you deny it, fine! At least **I can see straight**.

_Derpy_

Hey! Who taught you to talk?

As well as you know, this was all Hasbro's fault!

No matter, it all came out fine,

It is you though, I just deny!

You're an egghead, you said so yourself,

You really need to call for help!

When Rarity finds you, she'll say,

"I can't believe you aren't wearing clothes, AGAIN today!"

WHO WON?

Next Up, Rarity VS Vinyl Scratch!


	2. Chapter 2

Epic Rap Battles of MLP! 2

Vinyl Scratch VS Rarity

_Vinyl_

Yo, everypony! This DJ's in the house,

You are dancing when I blow you speakers out!

Rarity, you are such a drama queen,

When it comes to throwing parties,

Pinkie's fine with it, heck, we're like sisters,

Break dancing while Rarity's popin' some blisters.

Rainbow Dash and I got swag,

When it comes to you, Rarity, you're a fa-!

_Rarity_

Excuse me, while I stop you right there,

Does Rarity really not care?

Course not; Vinyl doesn't have any taste,

Haha! Right there, the look on your face!

Everypony looks at you and walks away,

They run to me, and they say, "Hey!

You wanna have a tea party where there are no DJ's here?"

Why? Because they hurt our ears!

_Vinyl_

Why not? DJ's cannot be soft,

All they have to do is cough!

Nopony wants to be quiet,

They wanna get loud and start a riot!

Aw, did somepony spill juice on your dress?

Stop shouting at 'em, you're being a pest!

This battle's done. The floor? Sizzle!

Now, do what I say, shout for Vinyl!

_Rarity_

HA! Guess again, I won't do that.

All I can see is you so fat!

Get out of my way,

Don't look at me until May!

I'm too rich to look at you,

You're too poor to say "Boo!"

Go home with Octavia, this is not charity,

Everypony will respect the one and only Rarity!

WHO WON?

NEXT UP, TRIXIE VS TWILIGHT SPARKLE


	3. Chapter 3

Epic Rap Battles of MLP! 3

Trixie VS Twilight Sparkle

_Trixie_

The Great and Powerful Trixie is back!

I am here lying on your mat,

I demand you, get in line,

I wonder what else I can find…

That's right, Twilight Sparkle, you are going to flee,

To the Great and Powerful TRIXIE!

You read books? That is a shame,

That would destroy somepony's mane!

_Twilight Sparkle_

Ha, Trixie, you are so funny!

I should be laughing like Pinkie!

Don't be such a liar,

I was the one who took out that Ursa Minor.

You became a laughing stock,

I was the one who put on one sock!

Here we are and I hear 'Gargle,'

But soon, I'm going to hear 'Twilight Sparkle'!

_Trixie_

So what if you humiliated me?

It was all over, as you can see,

That one was such a faker,

Because it wasn't a Ursa **Major**_,_

Right now I see a duck,

No, it's Gilda, and she wants you to shut up!

This battles over, and it belongs to me,

The winner, once again, is The Great and Powerful TRIXIE!

_Twilight Sparkle_

Haha, no she doesn't, she's really nice,

You should be sad when I defeated you _twice_,

It was really fun, even with Gilda,

But you? More like a total DIVA!

You're much worse than Rarity,

At least she gives it for charity,

You're not evil; you're like a cat,

No, no, no, more like a total BRAT.

WHO WON?

Next up, APPLEBLOOM vs. SILVER SPOON


	4. Chapter 4

Epic Rap Battles of MLP! 4

Applebloom vs. Silver Spoon

_Applebloom_

Hey, it's you again! I thought you were somepony else,

The excitement I had, it really fell,

Silver Spoon, where is Diamond Tiara?

Thought you guys will put out a lot of drama,

The CMC is in the bag,

You and DT are a piece of crap,

This just began and I bombed you, so…

Stay away from Applebloom and Co.!

_Silver Spoon_

Are you serious? This baby again?

I knew I should have grabbed my pen,

Why? Because, I'm gonna write you down,

To my scrapbook, now hand over the crown!

I'll say, "This battle's done, and it belongs to Silver Spoon,"

You'll say, "This battle's done, and it belongs to _whom_?"

I'm sure I dropped you so well,

The Cutie Mark Crybabies won't be there for your help.

_Applebloom_

Neither will Diamond Tiara, we are both even!

Say 'Crybabies' again, I will kick you to Cleveland,

Rainbow Dash will kick your butt so fast,

Wait, I heard it was ten seconds flat,

I watched Cupcakes once, and I needed to go to the clinic,

But, I watched the other one and realized I was in it!

I remember Fluttershy and she is sometimes mean,

This time, Spoon, YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE ME!

_Silver Spoon_

You realize for once? Wow, finally!

I am going to beat you, as you can see,

You had cutie pox, I was there laughing!

There is no way; I won't find you passing,

A test without my permission, I'll make you doing one hundred times!

Yep, that's the time when you will die,

Get off of me! You are full of paint!

You little baby, and your stupid blank flank!

WHO WON?

NEXT UP, SWEETIE BELL VS DIAMOND TIARA


	5. Chapter 5

Epic Rap Battles of MLP! 5

RAP BATTLE SPECIAAAL!

Diamond Tiara

VS

Sweetie Bell,

BEGIN!

_Sweetie Bell_

The best singer from the Crusaders,

If you're a hater, I guess I'll see you later!

Hey, Diamond, didn't see you there,

Oh, I know why, no one cares!

I may be a crybaby, but not today,

DT, you are going to pay.

Babs Seed is on our side, not yours,

The crybabies are you, since she's not there with you anymore.

_Diamond Tiara_

Okay, I understood what you said,

But, that doesn't mean I have to listen to you again.

Silver Spoon and I are the coolest ponies,

At least we are not stupid like Derpy.

We don't care if Babs is not in our side,

There would be more, now cry!

You suck, you make days worse,

There is a list of annoying ponies, and you're the first.

_Sweetie Bell_

Oh, shut up, you think you're all that,

Coolest ponies in Equestria? No, it's Rainbow Dash.

Derpy's not STUPID, she's EPIC!

You're just jealous that she has more muffins!

Even though we don't have our cutie marks yet,

We'll soon have one, let's bet!

We have sisters that have Cutie Marks,

You don't, so embarrass yourself with your deadly farts.

_Diamond Tiara_

Since you think you're the best singer,

Listen to songs from Justin Bieber,

I can scare anypony,

I am going to make you very lonely!

You shouldn't have come here,

This battles for cool ponies, not for que(DERP)s,

You're in here, just for a defeat,

Go home and listen to Beauty and the Beat.

_Sweetie Bell_

No, YOU'RE in here, just for a defeat,

YOU go home and listen to Beauty and the Beat,

Buck you, and Silver Spoon,

You're just here, acting like a fool.

Get out and get laid,

Everypony doesn't want you here today.

You shouldn't be in the series,

You should be in Banned From Equestria Daily.

_Diamond Tiara_

I'm not in it, YOU are!

Everypony thought you guys were going too far!

Go play in traffic,

Here's a basket,

Count how much grass there is,

Leave Ponyville, and then blow a kiss.

You're so loud,

Everypony wants you to get out,

Your singing is so fowl,

And I use a special towel.

WHO WON?

WHO'S NEXT?

YOOOOOU PM ME AND_** DECIDE!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Pinkie Pie Vs Discord

Epic Rap Battles of MLP! 6

Pinkie Pie

VS.

Discord

BEGIN!

_Pinkie Pie_

Hey, it's YOU again!

Don't hurt any of my friends!

Trust me, you will get it,

Get what? MY PARTY CANNON!

It may look harmless, but look closer,

It has bombs, explosives, anything for a loner!

Sit your flank down, you're finished!

After this is done, you're going to the clinic!

_Discord_

Oh, your raps, they make me laugh!

I can't take it, I think I'm about to have a heart attack!

Seriously, you think you can beat me?

After all, you're talking to the KING.

And you are major friends with that pony, what's her name?

Fluttershy, isn't it? She's in for a pain!

Don't worry darling, I do not mean hurt.

I mean TROLLED, and I know that is going to work.

_Pinkie Pie_

I wish that heart attack can be real!

And if it was, my skin wouldn't peel.

But, I would be crying, from what?

From laughter, come at me, to the front!

Don't you dare troll Fluttershy!

I thought you were going to be nice!

You're done, let's face it, and prepare to die!

And now you are stabbed by PINKAMENA DIANE PIE!

_Discord_

Yes, I lied about being nice, DEAL WITH IT,

Even all of us non-bronies know that Friendship is NOT Magic,

I am in for some lazars? You're in for death,

I know that you frowned for once, you pest!

You may be crazy, but I'm more than that,

I am really done with this crap.

You 'teleport' in front of everypony all the time,

And everypony knew Discord did NOT fail to rhyme!

WHO WON?

WHO'S NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


End file.
